Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Mobile)
Not what you were you looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Or, are you looking for the desktop version? Main = is the mobile port for Five Nights at Freddy's 3, released for Android on March 7, 2015 and for iOS on March 11, 2015. This port costs $2.99. A mobile demo was released for all Android devices on the Google Play Store. It is the longest of the three mobile demos, with the first three nights being accessible. However, as the first night does not include any animatronics, it is still only two nights of gameplay. A port was also released for devices running the Amazon Fire OS, which cost $2.99 as well. On February 4, The new remaster by Clickteam LLC was released, fixing all the bugs along with having the graphics from the PC Version. Differences Trivia (OLD) *The "‎honk" sound from touching Freddy's nose in the poster in The Office is still present. It is a bit more difficult to pull off due to the movement of the screen. It is now easier though after the remaster. *Shadow Freddy, who rarely appears in The Office, is also present in the mobile version. *The Bonnie and Freddy paper plates from the second game that can rarely appear in The Office are also present in the mobile version. *This is the first mobile port in the series where the animatronics are not more active/aggressive than in the PC version. **However, avoiding the phantoms is considerably more difficult, after the remaster, this is no longer the case. *This is the first mobile port was leaving the game and returning to it without closing it will not cause most in-game sounds to mute. *The button used to open the Monitor and the button used to open the Maintenance Panel say "click", which is an oddity, as mobile devices use touch screens. **This is likely an oversight made while porting the PC version to mobile. *This is also the only mobile port in the series that doesn't display PC version's numbers. Bugs (old version) *Occasionally, when Phantom Mangle appears, the noise it emits is not played. *There are purple outlines on parts of the hallway and on the hanging decorations outside the window in The Office. **This is possibly due to transparency issues when the images are loaded. *When the Maintenance Panel is lifted, The Office's floor is visible beneath it. **Though this can also serve as an advantage to the player, as players can tell if Phantom Foxy is there, as his foot is barely visible when the Maintenance Panel is up. *On the Android version of the game, the game will freeze and the time will say 6 AM on the corner, then a couple of seconds later, the night will end. This also happens on the Android versions of the previous games. *If the player double-taps a Vent CAM to seal it, and then repeatedly taps another Vent CAM right afterward, the latter vent will be sealed instead of the one they first tapped. This also occurs on the PC version. *If the player quickly double-taps a Vent CAM immediately after toggling maps, the vent sealed will not be shown on camera. Instead, the last vent the player monitored will be shown. *If the player looks to the left and right very quickly, it stops natural errors from causing. *When Phantom Chica jumpscares the player, they have a chance of their night ending there. **This is because Springtrap's jumpscare is obstructed by Phantom Chica. *On slower devices, the Monitor & Maintenance Panel may end up being unable to be flipped for the rest of the night. **If this happens to the Maintenance Panel, then the player is unable to pan from left to right in The Office. *Phantom Foxy can stand in the office without jumpscaring the player. *Springtrap can crawl into the vents without appearing on the vent camera he snuck into. *If the player has a keyboard that is compatible with the mobile device, the arrow keys can be used to enter Minigames and Jumpscares sections, but minigames are missing and jumpscares are buggy. |-| Gallery = Springtrap Unlike the PC version, Springtrap only has one position on each camera feed on the mobile versions (with the exception of CAM 02). He also only has one jumpscare animation. This all can be viewed here. SpringtrapCam01.png|Springtrap on CAM 01. SpringtrapCam02ANoLights.png|Springtrap's first position on CAM 02. SpringtrapCam02BLights.png|Springtrap's second position on CAM 02. SpringtrapCam03A.png|Springtrap on CAM 03. SpringtrapCam04A.png|Springtrap on CAM 04. SpringtrapCam05ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 05. SpringtrapCam06ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 06. SpringtrapCam07ALightsBrighter.png|Springtrap on CAM 07. SpringtrapCam08ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 08. SpringtrapCam09A.png|Sprnigtrap on CAM 09. SpringtrapCam10A.png|Springtrap on CAM 10. SpringtrapJumpscareFromLeft.gif|Springtrap's only jumpscare. The mobile version has fewer frames than the original. fnaf3left.gif|Springtrap's jumpscare from the left. ezgif.com-video-to-gif (1).gif|Springtrap's jumpscare from the right. Miscellaneous 904EC9F3-8CBD-4CCF-A43D-0269D43BED32.jpeg|The image of Springtrap when starting up the game. (NOW ABSENT IN REMASTER) New FNAF3 Mobile Main Menu.png|Remastered Mobile Main Menu. Officerightside.jpg|The right side of The Office on mobile. Officeleftside.jpg|The left side of The Office on mobile. Left Side Mobile REMASTER.jpeg|New Left Side in Mobile. Fnaf 3 Mobile Remastered Right Side.jpeg|New Right Side in Mobile. PhantomFoxyMobileGlitch.png|A glitch where Phantom Foxy stands in the office without jumpscaring the player. (Remaster fixes this.) Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Games Category:Miscellaneous Category:Mobile